


Disneyland AU

by Clebby



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clebby/pseuds/Clebby
Summary: Calhoun has a crush on the new Disneyland mechanic.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr.
Kudos: 30





	Disneyland AU

Calhoun sighed, crossing her arms and looking at anything but Felix, who was currently walking up to her. He was the new roller coaster mechanic for Disneyland, and it just so happened that the roller coaster she was managing had somehow shut down. Calhoun had always had a bit of a crush on him, but was always too nervous to do anything about it. She felt her face heat up as he stopped in front of her.

“Hello, ma’am,” he said, smiling up at her. “A little birdie told me this coaster needed some fixin.”

Her heart fluttered. Calhoun would have never thought a southern accent could be so attractive, but coming from him, it sounded delightful. She cleared her throat, trying to appear collected.

“Oh, y-yes. Right this way, Fix-it.”

As they headed over to the broken roller coaster, Calhoun couldn’t help but glance at Felix, examining him. She took note of his blue hat and smirked. She was itching to grab it off his head and plop it onto her own.

Stop staring, idiot. He’s going to see you staring.

As if reading her mind, Felix looked up. He noticed her staring at his hat, and he blushed.

“I… I know it’s not the best looking hat, but I thought it went with the Disney aesthetic. Besides, it kinda matches the outfit.”

Calhoun smirked. “Actually, I think it suits you.”

“Really?” He asked, smiling.

Calhoun answered by pulling the cap over his eyes.

Felix chuckled, putting it back into place. “You sure are playful, ma’am.”

Calhoun blushed, remembering why they were even there. She wasn’t supposed to be messing around with the mechanic. But she couldn’t deny the butterflies that buzzed in her stomach as he laughed.

Felix came up to the roller coaster and bent down to examine the underside, looking for any signs of damage. Calhoun watched him from behind, starting to get lost in her thoughts.

“You know, if you really like him, you should just tell him.”

Calhoun blinked, the child’s voice bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw a nine year old with black hair and a teal hoodie standing beside her.

“Shut up, kid,” Calhoun spat.

“Hey, watch the language. Aren’t you supposed to act all bright and happy at Disneyland?”

Calhoun huffed. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Princess Vanellope at your service,” she replied elegantly. “And I couldn’t help but notice you checkin out your friend over there.”

“I think you should mind your own business,” Calhoun growled.

“I’m just trying to help!”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Oh yeah? Well then why aren’t you with him yet?”

Vanellope placed her hands on her hips, grinning.

“Fine, you win, Princess. What should I do?”

“Just go talk to him,” Vanellope replied simply. “And tell him he’s cute.”

Calhoun gasped, glaring at her. “I can’t do that! He’ll think I’m crazy!”

Vanellope crossed her arms and frowned. “Come on, lady, you gotta tell him at some point.”

Calhoun hesitated for a moment before walking up to Felix, leaving Vanellope to stand with a confident smirk.

Calhoun stood beside Felix, peeking over his shoulder. She caught a glimpse of his expression, which portrayed a silent focus that she found very attractive on him.

Felix eventually noticed her hovering and turned around, smiling up at her.

“Need somethin, Miss?” he asked.

Calhoun looked down, her palms beginning to sweat. She hadn’t thought out what she was going to say, and was regretting it more and more every passing second.

“Um… I was, uh….” She looked over her shoulder to find Vanellope still there, giving her a thumbs up.

She sighed, facing him again.

“I was wondering if you’d like to grab lunch later. I-if you’re not too busy, that is.”

Felix glanced behind Calhoun and saw Vanellope giving him a devilish grin. He chuckled.

“How about we go right after this?” He asked.

Calhoun smiled, relieved he’d said yes.

“Sure,” she said.

They stayed there for a moment, then looking away awkwardly.

Felix rubbed the back of his neck. “I should probably get back to work.”

Calhoun nodded. “Of course! I’ll just… go wait over there.”

She hastily walked away, not wanting to embarrass herself any further.

Vanellope grinned as Calhoun came up next to her.

“I was right, wasn’t I?” she said triumphantly.

Calhoun smirked. “I guess so, Princess.”


End file.
